


3 AM Slushies

by SpicyRedPaladin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Almost Sex, Deep Conversations in Weird Places, F/M, Strap-Ons, This Fic is A Cockblock, Trans Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 09:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17200751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyRedPaladin/pseuds/SpicyRedPaladin
Summary: Keith and Allura have a deep conversation at 3 am in a convenience store and then go back to Keith's place.





	3 AM Slushies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redpandawriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redpandawriter/gifts).



> Oh my god I had so much trouble writing this for you Panda I stg xD I tried to do sex so badly but I just.... couldn't I love you Panda please don't be mad.
> 
> ~Adam

Keith wasn't really sure how he'd gotten here. Well, obviously it was on his motorcycle. All he'd wanted was a midnight slurpee in a big gulp cup. He hadn't even realized midnight had passed until he'd finished watching He-Man for the eighth time this month, so he'd ended up not getting to the little convenience store/gas station a few blocks over from his apartment until three o'clock in the morning.

That wasn't what he was wondering about, though.

He was trying to figure out how he'd gotten into a conversation with this beautiful girl leaning against the drink coolers beside him. He recognized her from the college campus, but only because they'd both shown up at freshman orientation laughably early. Allura was her name, and she was  _ stunning _ . He watched her quietly, not really hearing most of the words she was saying. He noticed her shiver when someone walked in through the doors and Keith took off his jacket, offering it to her. She looked at it for a moment before accepting the jacket and slipping it on.

“But, like I was saying, this is so different from what I expected adulthood to be like… Everyone acts like adulthood is so easy and desirable, but I wish I could turn back the clock and be free again…”

Keith nodded. He understood that, at least. He used to be so free when he was living with his parents. But now, on his own, everything felt like it was slowly piling down on him, trying to squeeze the life out of him and all he loved. He said as much, and Allura straightened up, looking straight at him.

“Exactly! We were in such a hurry to grow up, but we never knew that the life we were living was what true freedom is!”

How could he argue with that? Allura made such a good point. If they had never grown up, sure they wouldn’t be able to drive or travel, but they wouldn’t have to worry about making rent and paying student loans that kept them from being able to do what they wanted anyway.

The sound of someone clearing their throat made the two turn. In front of them stood the overnight staff of the store, a large, squat man with an unhappy frown and a broom and dustpan in his hands. His nametag read ‘Morvok’.

“Alright, kids, you’ve been standing there for  _ half an hour _ . Pay up and get out. This isn’t a stupid coffee shop.”

Allura glared at the man and dragged Keith by the arm to register, paying for both of their slushies even though Keith tried to protest. Once they were outside, Allura huffed.

“I hate when he’s here when I’m trying to get out of the dorm. He’s so quiznaking straight laced…”

Keith chuckled and licked his hips, shivering and looking towards him bike. “Well… I think I can help out a bit if it’s dorms you’re trying to avoid. Ever been on a motorcycle before?”

Allura followed his gaze and grinned. “Never, but I have the sneaking suspicion that my answer is about to change.”

She was right. Keith was thankful he always kept a spare jacket and helmet in the storage compartment under his seat. The wind whipped at them as they sped around town, honestly going far out of the way because Keith wanted Allura to enjoy her first ride for more than ten seconds. From the sound of her laughter and whoops of glee, he was succeeding.

They spent fifteen minutes zipping through town before Keith decided enough was enough. He pulled into the small parking lot of his apartment complex, putting down his kickstand and taking Allura’s hand to help her off the bike. He didn’t let go as he lead her up to his studio apartment, ushering her inside and locking the door for safety.

She took a step inside, turning around tugging his hand gently. He chuckled and smiled at the look they shared, following her like a sailor to a siren. They kissed, timidly at first and then with a passion, pressing against each other. Something about having to lean up into the embrace thrilled Keith. He’d never been with someone taller than him.

Allura’s lips travelled across Keith’s jaw to the shell of his ear, her lips tugging at the shell of it gently before she whispered softly to him. “You know, I see you a lot at school. And I keep thinking about how cute you are. So I’m glad you and I ran into each other tonight.”

Keith shivered, hands going to hold her waist loosely. “Looks like we’re both lucky, then. But, there is one problem. I’ve never actually had sex with a girl before. I’m more of a… receiver.”

The woman’s lips spread into a wicked grin and she kissed him again, tongue pressing into his mouth and drawing a soft moan from both of them. Allura turned Keith around and backed him up until the backs of his knees hit the bed. She pulled away, licking her lips and leaving Keith breathless.

“I think we can work something out handsome. Put your laptop away and get naked for me. I just need to pop into the bathroom for a second.”

He nodded immediately and watched the bounce of Allura’s hair as she went to the bathroom and shut the door. He noticed her slipping her backpack off right before the door shut and his mind immediately ran away with the wonderful thoughts of what she could be doing while he packed away his laptop and started stripping.

Keith paused at his binder, taking a deep breath before pulling the tight fabric up and over his head and letting it fall to the ground with the rest of his clothes. He climbed onto the bed, taking a deep breath before turning around and pulling his knees up to his chest self consciously.

The door to the bathroom swung open and Keith felt his breath catch in his throat. Allura was stripped bare save for a dusty pink harness around her hips that held a large black dildo. She smirked at Keith’s embarrassment, striding towards him as she spoke.

“Like what you see, sweetie?”

Keith nodded, slowly uncoiling himself as the woman set a knee to the mattress. She climbed over him, pressing soft kisses to his shoulders and and neck and up to his lips. Keith groaned softly as he tasted her grapefruit chapstick. He shivered when her hands caressed his legs and hips and then waist.

Allura chuckled softly, smirking a bit and nipping at his lips. “You’re so beautiful, Keith. Tell me how you want me. But don’t think you’ll be getting off without giving something in return.”

He groaned, biting his lips to try and hold back the sound. Normally he wouldn’t but…

“The front. Please? I promise I’ll be good for you.”

Allura stroked his cheek gently, their eyes meeting. “Are you sure? My intent isn’t to pressure you into either.”

Keith smiled softly, kissing her deeply as his only reply. She laughed softly into his mouth, laying him back into the sheets and moving her hands over his body. Well manicured nails drew over his hips and sides, making Keith gasp and moan and writhe with pleasure.

When her fingers moved lower, however, He suddenly seized, eyes snapping wide and body going rigid. Allura’s fingers stopped, moving away. Keith couldn’t help the ragged breaths that rasped from his throat nor the trembling that slowly over took him as he began to sob. He heard a few quick clicks and snaps before suddenly Allura’s arms were wrapping around him and he was being pulled tightly against her chest.

It was several minutes before Keith was calm enough to speak, but Allura stayed still, holding him lovingly and pressing soft kisses to his forehead and cheeks. Neither spoke after a soft ‘thank you’ from Keith, just enjoying the beat of one another's heart. They fell asleep together, curled up in Keith's blankets and pressed tightly together.

In the morning, Allura pressed a kiss to Keith's forehead and slid from bed, putting her clothes back on in the bathroom and taking a piece of paper from the binder in her bag. She quickly scrawled her phone number across the lines and set it in Keith’s laptop, smiling softly to herself. She kissed him again before quickly leaving, making sure the door was relocked as she clicked it shut.

Outside, Allura took a deep breath and smiled. Not quite the way she'd thought the night would go, but she was proud, either way, that she'd finally talked to Keith…

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please Kudo and comment! Maybe even read my other stuff?


End file.
